1. Field of the Invention
A gun rest is provided including horizontally spaced apart upwardly facing support members for engaging and supporting longitudinally spaced portions of a long gun and the support members are mounted from an upper portion of an upright standard for inverse vertical movement, the standard lower portion being engageable with a support structure for angular displacement of the standard means about its longitudinal axis relative to the support structure. Two separate forms of the invention are disclosed and each form may have a longitudinal mid-portion of the standard thereof journalled from an upright sleeve carried by the forward end of a horizontal arm rest portion of a chair. Further, one of the two forms of the invention includes a standard incorporating a lower end invertible ground spike whereby the standard of the last mentioned form of the invention also may be utilized as a monopod, the ground spike being invertible and adapted to have a cushioned foot removably supported from the lower end thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of long gun rests heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,982, 2,847,909, 3,125,929, 4,506,466, 4,565,403 and 4,535,559. However, these previously known forms of long gun rests do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention included in the instant invention.